


The Devil She's Looking For

by RiseFromAshes (DarkPhoenixGoddess10)



Series: Matt Murdock/Daredevil and Elektra Nathcios: based on Classic Literature [6]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 00:17:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7991596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPhoenixGoddess10/pseuds/RiseFromAshes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Elektra Natchios was once New York's bestselling author but now she's suffering from writer's block. Her mentor advised her to create a new character, a partner for her female protagonist, Erynys, an assassin for hire. If any man can be eligible to be Erynys' partner, then he has to be a devil - the most skilled fighter and a man without fear.</p><p>Like Frank Castle, the vigilante who terrorized Hell's Kitchen, whom Elektra wanted base her new character on.</p><p>However, in order to meet the devil she's looking for, she had to go through one man - blind attorney Matt Murdock.</p><p>(Loosely based on the novel "Pride and Prejudice".)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devil She's Looking For

**Author's Note:**

> This is also based on 2 prompts I got on Tumblr.

A limousine stopped before an old apartment building. Elektra Natchios stepped out of the car and rang the door bell.

"Ellie?" An old but formidable voice answered. "Come in."

She heard a buzz and the main entrance door was unlocked. She entered the building and was more than eager to see him, hoping that he would provide the answer she is looking for.

***

"Ellie, sit down," the blind old man instructed as he sat in his fancy armchair. "How can I help you?"

"I am suffering from writer's block," Elektra told him, while remained standing. "I come to you because you are my first teacher."

"But I'm not a psychiatrist," he chuckled.

"Stick, my last novel bombed," she said. "The reviews were terrible."

"No, the reviews were _not_ terrible," Stick corrected her. "It's that nobody bothered."

"I don't know how to continue my series," she told him. "I published my first novel five years ago and it was a success."

"There are some readers who are not very comfortable with the level of violence featured in your writing."

"My novels are not just about violence," Elektra defended herself. "My protagonist Erynys is a well rounded character. She is an assassin and she kills because that's what she does. But she's also funny, righteous in her own way, and independent."

"That I agree," Stick nodded. "I have no problem with Erynys. Your story plots are very balanced and exciting. It's just that the readers find it boring now."

Elektra couldn't believe her ears. "Boring? How can it be boring?"

"If you choose to write the same storyline over and over again, then the audience will get sick of it no matter how good it is," Stick explained. "Erynys drinks tea in London, meets an opponent, and Erynys defeats him. Erynys flies to Australia, meets an opponent, and Erynys defeats him. Erynys goes to Russia, meets an opponent, and Erynys defeats him. These opponents are all men and despite the differences in their nationalities and physical features, they are all the same. Your next novel, even if it takes place on Mars, the readers would've guessed the story and plotline without reading it."

"What's your suggestion then?"

"Come up with something new."

"It's easier said than done," Elektra murmured. "I can't think of anything."

"Take my advice then, give Erynys a partner, particularly a male partner," Stick advised. "Erynys can't keep on running around the world and beat down every man she meets."

Elektra said nothing.

"When's the last time you returned to Greece?" Stick asked.

"Some months ago."

"Go home Ellie," Stick said. "Sit by the Aegean Sea and breathe. Let your imagination come back to you."

~~~

Stick's advice was good, but it was not appealing to Elektra.

Once, she was the bestseller author in New York but recently the ratings and popularity of her novels were falling. She tried to start her next her novel but by far, she only had sentence down.

 

 _Erynys does not need a partner,_ she thought, laughing at Stick's suggestion. _She's the best on her own; she doesn't need to rely on anyone_.

 _Just like me_.

Her phone buzzed and it was her brother Orestez, asking when she can return to Greece.

 _Not anytime soon_ , she texted back.

Her phone rang instantly afterwards; Orestez was calling.

"Orestez," she answered. "You are not going to change my mind."

"Sister, come home," Orestez said. "There's someone I like you to meet."

"Orestez, we had this conversation before," Elektra said. "I don't like to meet anyone. I'm fine living in New York, and I don't need a man."

"I want the best for you," Orestez went on. "I want you to be safe and happy; and that's what father wanted too."

These words opened an old wound.

"Orestez, I don't want to talk about this," Elektra muttered.

The two went on and on; and the conversation wasn't going anywhere.

"How's your meeting with Stick?" Orestez asked, changing the subject.

Letting out a sigh, Elektra said, "He gave me an advice, and I don't agree with it."

"What's his advice?"

"He suggested that I create a partner for Erynys."

"A partner?" Orestez asked, curious. "Like what? A robot? A pet?"

"A man."

"Oh," he began to laugh. "A man fighting side by side with Erynys. I would love to see that."

"Stop," Elektra scoffed. "Erynys can only accept a partner whose guts and fighting skills can match hers."

"If there's any man whose power and guts can match Erynys, then he has to be a devil," Orestez said. "But you never know. Sometime, it's always somebody you expect the least."

She hung up and turned on the television.

_If Erynys needs a partner, then he has to be the best fighter._

_The best of the best._

_Someone who cannot be dominate by any authority._

_Someone who harbors no fear towards anything._

She poured herself a glass of Tequila. As she enjoyed the spiciness from the alcohol on her tongue, she heard on the news that Frank Castle has been captured. Known as "The Punisher", this was a man who terrorized Hell's Kitchen for weeks; even though his victims were mobsters, drug-dealers, and child molesters. Immediately, she turned on the volume and watched as the screen zoomed-in on Frank Castle's face.

His dark, cold eyes.

His defiance towards authority

This was a vigilante who went above the law and showed no mercy.

Elektra stared into his face; and his dark eyes.

 _A partner for Erynys_.

_A devil._

She had found an inspiration. 

~~~

She did an extensive research on Frank Castle and read all the news articles related to him. She learned some mini-details on his background, but nothing more. Articles contradict one another; and some were hands down exaggerations. After three days of hard work, Elektra decided that the best way to know the real Frank Castle is to meet him in person.

If there is any man who can stand with Erynys, then he is it.

She didn't know how the next novel's plot line will turn out yet. But at least, she got something on her mind.

~~~

To meet Frank Castle was beyond mission impossible. But Elektra had her network and connections. Soon, she learned from a Columbia alumni on where Frank is currently located; this Columbia alum was now a journalist who did a couple of articles on Frank Castle. He told Elektra that Frank is now held in a hospital but was heavily guarded.

"You have no chance to be within five feet from him," he warned.

But Elektra was up to the challenge.

~~~

She had expected to be stopped and thrown out by the police authority.

To her surprise, however, the main barrier between her and Frank Castle was someone she expected the least.

When she stepped out of the elevator, she encountered three individuals: a blonde woman, a pudgy guy, and man in red shades. They were walking right towards her as she headed towards the unit where Frank Castle was held, or supposedly held according to her Columbia alum.

"Can I help you?" The man in red shades asked her.

"Oh yes," Elektra played with her bracelets. "I am a reporter-"

"I'm sorry but my client does not like to talk to any reporter," the man in red shades told her. "And I don't think you are a reporter."

Based on his words and his gesture, Elektra guessed that she's at the right place.

"Look," she lowered her voice. "All I need is five minutes. _Five_."

"Whoever you are, if you want to speak to or be anywhere near by client, you have to go through me," he said. "Even if it's only for a second."

"Do you know who I am?"

"I don't care who you are," he replied. "Stay away from my client."

What he did next surprised her - he grabbed her by the arm and dragged her towards the elevator. Clumsily, he pressed the correct elevator button and it was that moment Elektra noticed that the blond pudgy guy - his legal partner she supposed - was holding a blind stick. Before she could think of anything else, she was already in the elevator, going _down_.

For the first time in her life, she was thrown out.

Literally.

 _The nerve of him_ , she thought.

~~~

She didn't take a cab. Instead, she decided to walk. It was better for her mind.

"I hope you didn't take it too personally," a familiar voice said not too far behind her.

Abruptly, she turned around and found herself face to face with that blind attorney. He came towards her with his blind stick guiding him. Initially, Elektra wanted to ignore him; but then again, she didn't want to turn away such a valuable source. If this man were to be the gateway between her and Frank Castle, then she better make a friend with him.

Even if she did not like him.

"How did you know it's me?" She asked.

"By your footsteps and your perfume," he replied nonchalantly. "You ate yet? My treat."

Elektra was surprised by his invitation.

"I can come with," she replied. "But I don't need your treat."

He grinned and reached out his hand. She came towards him and allowed him to take her arm. He walked her to a diner and they sat.

"I like to know why you want to meet my client," he began.

"Frank Castle?" Elektra smirked.

"Yeah," he replied.

"You were right, I'm not a reporter," Elektra said, laying her cards on the table. "I'm a novelist."

"Elektra Natchios," he said, much to her surprise. "Matt Murdock. I listened to your audiobooks. You narrated the stories very well."

"Nice to meet you, Matthew," she said, guessing that he knew who she is by recognizing her voice. "In case if you don't know, I am New York's bestselling author."

"You _were_ ," he pointed out. "It's in the past."

Anger flashed in her eyes. "I am having writer's block."

"And how's meeting my client going to solve your problem?"

"Look," she explained, putting down her menu. "I need to create a partner for my character Erynys. The readers are tired of my story plots and I need to introduce something new."

"Then use your imagination."

"I can't," she said. "I told you I'm having writer's block. I watched the news and saw your client. He inspires me and I know that if there's any man who can stand with Erynys, then he is it. I want to create a partner for Erynys based on Frank Castle."

"Why Frank Castle?"

"Because in order to be Erynys' partner, he has to be the best fighter in the world," Elektra explained. "He has to be a man without fear; not afraid of anything - not any authority, not any opponent, or any type of danger."

"Pick someone else to be your inspiration," Matt said. "There are a lot of men out there who had proved to be fearless. Take Brett Mahoney, for instance."

Brett Mahoney was a police officer in Hell's Kitchen and childhood friend to Foggy Nelson, Matt's best friend and legal partner.

"No, it will not work," Elektra shook her head. "He is too by the book. Plus, he is married with a kid. How in the world is he ever going to keep up with Erynys? There would be too many nights where he'd be a no show because he's busy at home helping his kid doing homework."

"Okay," Matt tried to hold his grin. "How about Tony Stark?"

"Too old," Elektra took a bite of her pie. "He's old enough to be Erynys' father."

"Then what about Wilson Fisk?" Matt suggested half jokingly. "He's behind bars now with nothing to do. I'm sure he can find time to speak to you and to be your...inspiration."

"Wilson Fisk is not physically fit," Elektra said. "The things Erynys does include jumping over the rooftops, fighting with ninjas, and canoeing. Do you see Wilson Fisk in a canoe? It'd be a miracle that he can fit into one."

"Canoeing?"

"In my last novel, Erynys outsmarted her enemies by canoeing across the Amazon River."

"Okay, what about Nobu Yoshioka?"

"The Yakuza? Half of his face is burned," Elektra objected. "Erynys needs to stand next to a man who has the fighting skills and the looks. Frank Castle meets all these criteria. He's tall, handsome, not afraid of anything, was in the Marine, and hands down a great fighter."

Matt couldn't hold down his laughter anymore.

"This isn't funny!" Elektra felt offended. "I take my work very seriously. I want my characters to be real."

He stopped laughing and began to speak seriously. "Look, I don't want to offend you, but I certainly don't like how you treat violence and killing like games."

"Excuse me?"

"See, you think violence and killings are fun," he continued. "By listening to your audio book, I can sense whenever you narrate a killing scene, your voice is full of excitement and your adrenaline spikes. You want to meet my client because you see him as some sort of a Christmas present. He is not; he's a human being who broke the law. In your imaginary world, killing and violence may bring you pleasure. But this is real life."

"Oh really?" Elektra folded her arms. "You are saying that you don't agree with violence or killing, but here you are, defending a man who breaks the record of killing in Hell's Kitchen."

"What I do is none of your business," Matt's voice became dark. "I don't care what you write or what you do for living. Just stay away from my client."

"Okay, whatever you say, Matthew," Elektra chuckled. "There are things you can control and there are things you cannot. Don't be surprised that I sit among the audiences and onlookers during the trial and particularly don't be surprised if I go pass you and your associates to speak with your client."

"Whatever you like," Matt replied. "The trial starts in two weeks."

_Good to know._

"Thanks for the heads up."

"Do me a favor," he said. "Keep yourself low. We have enough circuses already."

"Whatever you say."

~~~

_Matthew....Matthew Murdock..._

After she got home, Elektra began to research on her subject's attorney.

_Murdock..._

There were quite a few news articles on Matt Murdock and his partner Franklin Nelson. They were involved in several cases, particularly one against Wilson Fisk. From her research, she found out that he was too a Columbia alum. Elektra herself attended Columbia University too; and she would've graduated the same year he did had she stayed and finished the program.

But she didn't; not after tragedy struck.

That year, she was only nineteen. She was dating someone; his name was Trey Langstrom and he came from a wealthy American family. One day, when the two of them were studying in her dorm room, two armed robbers infiltrated. Both were held hostage. Instead of protecting her like a knight in the shining armor, Trey ran for his life and left her alone in the hands of the armed robbers. By the time police rushed in, they found Elektra badly beaten but not violated in any other means.

The robbers were in the hands of authority. However, both of them were given a lighter sentence due to their cooperation and plea bargain.  

After that incident, she cut off ties from Trey and left Columbia. She spent time traveling and trained herself in all types of martial arts. It was as if she wanted to reinvent herself and go back and change what happened. Her father Hugo Natchios tried to put her though therapy but Elektra refused.  She did find therapy on her own, however, through writing.

That's how she began her first novel, in fact.

Hugo had hoped that the success of her writing career can help put her past behind her. And it did, somewhat.

She shocked her family when she announced that she wanted to move back to New York. She explained to them that it'd be more helpful if she can face her past instead of running away from it. It was there she learned that the fate of the two armed robbers. One of them died from heart attack in prison and the other one died from cancer soon after his release. As for Trey, he was happily engaged. These facts only made her feel empty.

The inspiration that prompted her to write was gone instantly.

As hard as she tried, she couldn't come up with anything else.

Thus, it wasn't surprising that her last two novels were nothing but replica of her third one; only with a different setting and different antagonist.

Stick was right.

The readers were bored with her writings for a good reason.

She thought about what Matt had said about her earlier on. It made her mad, really. What does he know about her past?

She returned her attention back to researching Matt Murdock and found more articles.

Not on Matt Murdock.

But on Jack "The Devil" Murdock, his later father.

From these articles, she learned about Jack Murdock's falling boxing carrier, his link to the mobsters, and his eventual death. She smirked.

 _No wonder Matt Murdock had no problem defending a man like Frank Castle_ , she thought. _He came from an unclean background himself._ _Birds of a feather flock together. Like father, like son._  

Who is he to judge her?

~~~

The much anticipated trial of _New York vs. Frank Castle_ had begun.

Foggy Nelson, Matt's law partner, and Karen, their legal assistant, were both very anxious. Foggy was against the idea of defending Frank Castle; he saw Castle as nothing but a monster. Karen was more sympathetic towards Castle, especially after she found out the tragic loss of his family. Matt was very insistent on defending Castle, telling his associates that Castle is a human being who does not deserve to die. On their way into the court, however, both Foggy and Karen noticed that Matt was stopping at every couple of steps, as if he were waiting for someone.

"Matt, are you okay?" Foggy asked, wondering if Matt is changing his mind about defending Castle.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he muttered.

Then he stopped. He listened hard and located a voice.

A voice that he was waiting for.

"Excuse me," he said and followed that voice while Foggy and Karen watched bewilderedly.

Not too far away, Elektra was talking to reporters nearby. They were talking about random things; and she was laughing.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her aside. "I told you to keep yourself low-key."

Elektra merely shrugged. "As a legal attorney, you should be familiar with the First Amendment, freedom of speech. I have every right to speak to anybody or say anything everywhere in this country."

"Don't smart mouth with me," he warned. "Just to let you know, there are a lot of people - real life people - who are hurt and suffered loss from this case. I may be defending my client, but it does not mean I don't acknowledge his victims. If you choose to make money from romanticizing violence from these events-"

"Don't lecture me about violence, Matthew Murdock!" Elektra whispered harshly. "You are no stranger to violence yourself, being the son of Jack 'the _Devil'_ Murdock and grew up in _Hell's_ Kitchen. I know about your father and his ties to the mobsters. You know, birds of a feather flock together. No wonder you have no problem defending a man like Frank Castle."

His grip on her tightened, as his jaws.

"Let me go, Matthew!" Elektra pulled her arm back and walked away.

~~~

She took a seat in the back as the trial began.

To her surprise, Matt did not enter the courtroom until much later; it was his law partner Foggy who made the opening statement. Based on his body language and that of his associates, his tardiness was probably unplanned. Elektra felt guilty for a short moment, wondering if her harsh words had an impact on him. However, within the matter of seconds, Matt was ready for his part. Elektra watched as he folded his cane and walked across the court room, questioning the witnesses.

She did find Matt attractive with his performance in court.

Yet, at the same time, she did not forget that she's here to see Frank Castle.

She waited and waited.

But Frank Castle never showed.

At least not in this session.

Elektra felt cheated.

She had spent hours sitting and watching Matt Murdock as a defense lawyer instead of catching a glimpse of the real Frank Castle.

~~~

After the court session was over, Elektra approached Matt Murdock.

"You lied to me!"

Matt raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't lie to you," he said evenly. "I told you that the trial starts in two weeks but I never said that you will see him on the first day of the trial."

"You told me that the trial starts today, implying that I will get to see him in court in order to convince me that trying to see him in another way is unnecessary. Well, you just wasted my time. I didn't get to see a hair of Frank Castle and ended up watching you instead."

"And what's wrong with that?"

"What do you mean what's wrong with that?" Elektra asked in disbelief. "I am here trying to cure my writer's block with my new inspiration. You are not my new inspiration!"

"Oh really?" Matt smirked, leaning over from his cane.

"Get real! Do you see yourself as a partner for Erynys?" She chuckled. "I'm sorry but I can't picture you in any fighting scene. The only fighting skill you have is _talking_!"

She shook her head and walked away in frustration.

~~~

In a late evening, Elektra wondered aimlessly in the city.

She tried to tell herself that she does not need to meet Frank Castle and that she can start her next novel based on the news article she read on hi, and his picture. Yet, she still only had one sentence down.

From time to time, she couldn't stop thinking about Matt, whom she viewed as a source of distraction.

"Are you lost?"

"No thanks to you," Elektra replied without turning around, knowing who it is.

"Maybe I can help."

Now turning to face him, she found Matt Murdock standing only a few feet away. It was also the first time sees saw him not in a suit and tie. Instead, he was wearing a black t-shirt and dark pants. His well-toned arms were shown under his short sleeves shirt.

"How can you help?"

"Come with me."

 ~~~

He took her to an abandoned gym.

"What is this place?" she asked.

"My father used to train here," Matt told her, putting his cane aside and throwing a punch against the punch bag. "I spent a good portion of my childhood here, when he was alive."

He spoke with pride.

"Did you follow his footsteps?" She asked. "In boxing I mean."

"I work out here, sometimes," he said. "My dad didn't want me to fight. He wanted me to study, especially after I lost my sight."

"What happened?"

"It was an accident."

"I'm sorry," she said genuinely.

"You don't have to feel sorry for me," he said as he climbed into the ring. "So what inspired to you write Erynys?"

"It just came to me," Elektra muttered.

"You know martial arts?" He asked, removing his red shades.

"Yes," she replied.

He gestured her to join him in the ring, which she did.

"Where did you go to school?"

"I went to Columbia for a year," she replied. "And then I left and traveled to different countries to study martial arts."

"What year?"

"What do you mean?"

"What year you went to Columbia?" He asked, while playfully threw a punch at her.

"2005."

"Interesting, that's the same year I started," he said, laughing. "I think we attended a class together, Spanish."

"I don't remember any blind student in my class."

"You would've, if you weren't so busy with Trey Langstrom."

Hearing that, Elektra threw a kick at him, which he dodged.

"Don't mention that name!" She hissed, and threw punches at him.

"I remember that incident," Matt said calmly as he engaged in the fight. "The two armed robbers infiltrated into the college dorm. Trey escaped unharmed, but..."

Elektra hit him on the chin. "Stop!"

"Why? You don't want to go back to that very day that launched your successful writing career?" He asked, striking back. "What really prompted you to write Erynys?"

"Erynys is my alter ego!" Elektra said in between her breaths. "She's the best fighter in the world. She's an assassin and she goes above and beyond the law, because she knows laws are nothing but jokes written by winners! She makes her own rules, which are more righteous that the real laws! She does kill, but she kills the people who deserve to die! She pulls men's heart out and shows it to them - because they deserve to see how corrupted their hearts are! You may not like her for being violent, but violence created her! If you recalled my very first chapter - it started off with Erynys lying on the ground helplessly and abandoned!"

"Is that what happened?" Matt asked. "You? Lying on the ground helplessly!"

"No!" Elektra shouted. "I was not! I fought with every ounce of my strength! It was two against one! Two men against one girl!"

She pinned him down victoriously. Catching her breath, she said, "I have to admit, Matthew, your fighting skills are pretty good for a blind man. Now I have a question for you: why are you so critical of my writing? What about you? I do admit that my novels feature strong graphic violence, but it's only in a fictional imaginary world. But you... as a defense attorney, you help putting _violent_ criminals back on the street in the real world."

"Why are you so inspired by Frank Castle?" He asked, not answering her question.

"I told you, he's the best fighter and he is a man without fear."

"I think you looked into the wrong person," he said.

Within seconds, he flipped on top of her and rolled her onto her back.

"Wait a minute, are you jealous?" Elektra was amused.

"Maybe." He pinned her arms down over her head and held her legs down with his knees. He leaned down and muttered, "Say that you want me to kiss you."

"What?"

"Say it," his fingers stroked her face.

With his breath brushed against her face, Elektra felt a chill went down her spine.

" _Fíla me_ ," she said softly.

She didn't say it in English; and Matt didn't know a single Greek word. Still, he knew what he meant as if he can read her mind. He leaned down and placed a kiss on her lips.

Followed by another.

And another.

He held her close to him and kissed her hungrily.

She kissed him back. Her lips traveled down to his neck as he released her ponytail.

"Say that you want me," he whispered into her ear.

"I...I want you."

He pulled his shirt off and allowed her to kiss his chest as he undressed her. She pushed him down and showered his face with kisses as her hand reached for his pants. Her hands found his and their hands interlaced as they became one.

His embrace was dominating and powerful.

Elektra felt something new.

She felt complete.

She felt safe.

Closing her eyes, she enjoyed every second with his warm skin against hers.

~~~

_Help..._

_She tried to cry out but no sound came out of her mouth._

_She was falling into an abyss._

_She continued to fall until a hand found hers._

_"Sweetie..."_

_Followed by whispers._

_Prayers._

She opened her eyes.

The room was bright; it was morning.

She found herself in bed on top of silky sheets. And she wasn't alone.

Matt was in bed with her, holding her hand and whispering prayers against her forehead.

"Matthew?"

He didn't respond. Instead, he finished his prayers and kissed her hand.

"You were having nightmares," he told her. "You were restless the whole night. When I was little, my mother used to whisper prayers to me when I had bad dreams."

"Did it help?"

"It did."

"Where's your mother now?"

"She's long gone."

He climbed out of the bed and grabbed a pair of boxers. Elektra watched as he stepped into them, admiring his well toned body. She spotted a couple of scars on his back. She wanted to ask, but something else was on her mind.

"How did you get assigned to this case?" She asked.

"I wasn't assigned," he replied. "I volunteered." He paused and then asked, "Did you find the answer you were looking for?"

She didn't reply. Instead, she climbed out of his bed and began to dress herself.

He came behind her and wrapped his arms around her ribcage, holding her against him. "Did you?" He asked again.

"I think I might have," Elektra looked down and murmured. "Look, Matthew, you are a righteous man who believes in the justice system; but that's not who Erynys is. She and Frank Castle have more in common. They share the same passion."

"But would you want Erynys to continue to fall into the abyss? Or are you waiting for someone to pull her out?"

"What?"

"Erynys has been running around the world," Matt said. "But she's really running away from herself and from the past - that incident from the first chapter in the first novel. She has been running until there's nowhere else to run." He paused and then added, "You really think a man like Frank Castle can be the solution to all this? Highly likely, he would leave her to her dead end." He placed a kiss on her head. "Frank Castle has crossed the line, Elektra; but you did not. Don't compare yourself with such an individual, you are better than that."

Elektra pushed him away.

"Matthew, don't tell me what to do with my stories," she said. "And don't be too proud if I were to base Erynys' new partner on you. Keep this in mind: Erynys is not some damsel in distress who's looking for a knight in a shining armor. She's an independent woman who needs no man. Her lesson in life is that men are not dependable. She is not a fan of men, mind you. If she finds you in the way, she will kill you too."

Matt stood there as she left his apartment. He finished dress himself and revealed a satisfying smile.

~~~

The trial of _New York vs. Frank Castle_ had been a tough one. Frank Castle wasn't cooperative to begin with; it was obvious that he was seeking death to end all this. Foggy and Matt couldn't agree if it'd be wise it to put Frank Castle on the stand. On one hand, Frank Castle would've destroyed his entire defense since he had his heart settled on getting the death penalty; but on the other hand, it can allow the jury to see the 'madness' in Frank Castle themselves. Frustrated and overwhelmed, Matt, Foggy, and Karen decided to go out and eat to refresh their minds.

Coincidentally, the restaurant they went to was the same one Elektra was at. She bought her note pad and was scribbling plot lines.

Right now, Erynys had encountered a shadow. She still hadn't decided on whether to base her new character on Matt Murdock or Frank Castle.

Before she could continue, she spotted a familiar face.

Trey.

There he was, eating with his wife. He looked happy.

She immediately got up and went straight to him.

"Elektra?" Trey recognized her instantly. "You are-"

"Alive?" She grabbed a glass of water and splashed it right into his face.

On the other side of the restaurant, Matt was discussing the case with Foggy and Karen until he heard noises.

"What's going on?" Foggy asked, looking into the direction of the noises. "Sounds like a fight."

Matt listened hard for a second. Then without a hesitation, he bolted out of his seat. He ran directly to Elektra and pulled her back before she could assault Trey for real.

"Murdock?" Trey raised an eyebrow.

"Trey, leave," Matt told him. "Go."

"Yeah," Trey got out of his seat and took his wife's hand. "Get a hold of that crazy woman. I'm pressing charges."

"I'm her attorney," Matt said.

"How interesting," Trey remarked. "You are defending Frank Castle and how you are representing her. Do you have a thing for psychopaths?"

Elektra broke free from Matt's restraint and punched Trey right in the nose.

"Sweetie!" Matt pulled her back into his arms before she could hit him again. He then barked at Trey. "Go!"

Wiping his nose, Trey gave them a condescending look and left with his wife, who was apparently pregnant.

Elektra continued to kick and fight until she ran out of strength. Finally, she stopped and broke down in Matt's arms.

"Shh, sweetie," Matt stroked her hair. "It's all right."

He picked her up and carried her out of the restaurant.

~~~

He had her settled in bed.

Elektra murmured, "He left me in the hands of the two attackers. He only saved himself. I fought back, or I tried. I can't remember what they did to me, but I do remember that I stayed in the hospital for three months...I couldn't even move. He never visited me, not even once. Pathetic, isn't it?"

"No, Elektra," Matt stroked her cheek. "Trey doesn't deserve you."

"I punched him," she laughed. "It felt pretty good."

"No, you didn't," Matt insisted. "You blacked out and you don't know what you did."

Elektra didn't argue. Instead, she brought up another subject. "Your father's killer, have you ever run after him, or tried?"

After a long silence, Matt nodded. "Yeah."

"What happened?"

"I tried to find him for some time," Matt told her. "And one night, I did. I followed him and all I could think of was the night I found my Dad lying on the ground, dead. I was angry...but as fate would have it, I lost him."

"Do you know his name?"

"Roscoe Sweeney."

"Psychopath," she muttered, repeating what Trey had said. "Is that what I really am?"

"No," Matt shook his head. "You are not."

"The men who attacked me, they died peacefully in bed. And Trey? He's married and he's going to have a baby."

"Maybe she's just getting fat from stress. After all, she is married to Trey Langstrom," Matt joked, trying to cheer her up. "It's all in the past now, and they can't hurt you anymore. You are a survivor, Elektra. You bravely fought for your life and you won."

"Why is life so unfair?"

"I ask myself that too," Matt chuckled.

"I was beaten half-dead but the justice system only sentenced my attackers ten years in prison. They were out much earlier, I learned, due to good behavior. They never apologized for what they did. Trey left me in the hands of the attackers. He's living happily and married," Elektra muttered. "If it were Frank Castle, he'd have Trey beaten half dead and then hang him on the meat hook. I would love to see that. Come think of it, what I'm going through, perhaps only a man like Frank Castle can understand. He and Erynys can hop around the rooftops at night. She has her sais and he has his gun. They would have the best time in the world and then come home and eat something healthy and do some yoga."

"Frank Castle does not eat healthy food, nor he likes yoga," Matt said coldly.

"How do you know that?"

"I'm his lawyer."

She turned away from him and muttered, "He's so physically fit and lean. Whatever is unfair, he's making it fair."

"I can guarantee you very soon he will be fat like Wilson Fisk."

She wasn't even listening to him. She continued on mumbling additional nonsense until she fell asleep.

~~~

Finally, Frank Castle was taking the stand.

The courtroom was jam packed.

Elektra was there too; sitting in the back. She watched as Frank Castle was brought in. He was clean shaven; looked approximately forty. He was in a black suit and also skinnier than she expected. His eyes bore no soul. Among the audience were the family members of his victims. Shouting and cursing began instantly and the judge pounded the gravel.

"Order in the court!"

After the courtroom became silent, Matt rose from his seat.

He did not speak to his client. Instead, he faced the jury and addressed everyone else in the court.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please, take a look at my client," he began. "He is not an evil man, but a sick man. Frank Castle is _sick_. He used to be a US Marine who had fought for our country, until that very day when his entire family was murdered before his very own eyes. He is one of the many tragic products of this city. This city is sick. Frank Castle not only lost his family; he also lost himself. He took justice in his own hand, because there is no real justice in this city. What was on his mind when he killed his first victim - only he knows. Maybe he wanted to seek vengeance. Maybe he wants to make this city a safer place. But what we do know is that the more he killed, the angrier he is. He got himself trapped. There is no return and no way out." He took a deep breath and continued, "My client has lost his mind. He can no longer distinguish what's right and what is wrong. He needs help! He does not deserve to die! Today it's your turn to be a hero: believe in our justice system and do the right thing. Get him help."

Frank Castle had been staring at the ground since he was brought into the courtroom. But suddenly, he looked up. Elektra gasped; it was as if Frank was staring directly at her.

"I am not sick!" He shouted, interrupting Matt. "I am not crazy! I did what I did because I chose to! If given a chance, I will do it again! I killed because I wanted to! I am a killer! A murderer! But I am not insane!"

He rose from his seat and it was as if he wanted to leap out from the witness stand and attack Matt. Under the restraint from the guards, he shouted the names of his victim with pride. "I did it! I killed them! Because I like it!"

His shouting continued to echo in the courtroom as he was dragged away.

That was the only time when Elektra saw Frank Castle in person.

~~~

She returned to her penthouse

Her mind was troubled and disturbed.

Frank Castle's shouting still echoed in her ears.

She recalled what Matt had said in the court.

_Frank Castle got himself trapped. There is no return and no way out._

Same could be said for Erynys.

Or could it?

Suddenly, she began to see Erynys being very tired.

That Erynys didn't want to do this anymore.

And neither did Elektra.

The two men who attacked her ten years ago were both dead now. Trey was living his life, however it is. Apparently, he never loved her. For a moment, she felt sorry for that woman who married him.

Maybe it was time to end this.

Erynys will meet an enemy. She will fight hard, but that enemy will gain the upper hand. He will use her sai and penetrate it through her heart.

She will be lying on the ground as death comes to claim her.

She will end up exactly where she began - alone and helpless.

~~~

She was writing as the door bell rang. She saved her work and opened the door. Standing before her was a blonde woman; she looked familiar.

"Hi, we met," she said coolly. "I'm Karen Page, Matt's legal assistant."

"Come in," Elektra said evenly. "How can I help you?"

"Matt lost his case," Karen began. "He lost more than just a case. I think he jeopardized his legal career."

"What can I say?" Elektra shrugged. "He chose to defend such a man."

"He lost his case because of you!" Karen raised her voice. "He wasn't defending Frank Castle with his closing at all. He was saving you!"

Elektra said nothing; she took a sip of Tequila.

"I was there at the restaurant," Karen went on. "I saw you attacked that man! Matt rushed to your side to stop you. I never saw him like that."

"There's a lot of him that you haven't seen yet," Elektra muttered. "If you were me, you'd do the same thing."

"Look, I'm not here to pick a fight," Karen said, her voice softened. "I read your books and I admit that I don't like you and I think your writings are crap. But Matt cares for you. He doesn't want you to go down the same path Frank Castle did. He's risking his career for you. I want you to know that."

"How did you know I live here?"

"You think you are the only one who got connections?"

"The door is on your left," Elektra said nonchalantly. "Say one bad thing about my writing again, I will throw you out of the window."

Karen flinched. "Matt dares to love a woman like you, he really has the guts."

Elektra ignored her comments; she went towards the balcony as Karen closed the door behind her.

~~~

She stepped into the balcony and looked into the city.

A few seconds later, she felt someone joined her. Her lips curved into a smile.

"You lost today," she said softly.

"I did," Matt came to her side, removed his shades.

"How did you get up here?"

"I have my way."

"Impressive, for a blind man," she remarked. "I'm sorry you lost your case."

"I'm not," he said.

He reached out his hand and she placed hers in his. The wind below through her hair and he cupped her face.

"Frank Castle made his choice," she said. "You have done more than a fine job to defend him. You are a very brave man, Matthew, to defend such a man before the eyes of many."

"What do you think of him?"

"Of Frank Castle?" Elektra looked down. "Not much. What's going to happen to him?"

"I don't know." It was an honest reply. "He might get what he's looking for all long."

_Death penalty._

"I'm in the middle of writing," she told him. "I'm not going to base my new character on Frank Castle."

Matt seemed relieved.

"I'm going to end my series," she continued. "I think Erynys is tired. She needs to rest."

"What are you going to do after you end the series?"

"I don't know," she replied. "But I do know one thing: I want to be with you, and I want to thank you."

"For what?"

"To help me realize," Elektra said. "That I don't want to be like Frank Castle, or have anything to do with him. I know that now."

The two remained on the balcony until they felt a rain drop.

"Let's go inside."

~~~

In her bed, Matt was asleep; his jaws were relaxed. Elektra adjusted the covers and quietly slipped out of the bed. Throwing on her robe, she went to her laptop.

_Matt dares to love a woman like you, he really has the guts._

She had lost faith in love after the assault. She had created a ring of fire around herself, which scared away many men who tried to pursue her. But Matt was different. He dared to cross that ring of fire and love the real her. Trey only cared for himself; but Matt would risk everything for her. It's like that fairy tale she read years ago when she was young. It was about a prince who feared nothing. He endured all types of tortures just to break a curse to free a woman.

A woman he loves.

Erynys has been in a limbo, running away from the past and from herself. She was falling in an abyss. Perhaps she was waiting for someone to pull her out of it.

She opened her laptop and began to type:

_Fatally stabbed, Erynys crept away from her enemy. He laughed chillingly and dropped her sai onto the ground. He walked away victoriously. Erynys continued to crawl until she couldn't anymore. Slowly, she stopped moving. Lying there, her entire life flashed before her eyes. She realized that she ended up from where she started._

_Helpless._

_Weak._

_And alone._

_Unbeknownst to her, the shadowy figure approached her._

_If Erynys thought this is the end, then she was wrong._

_When she regained consciousness, she found a red figure standing before her._

_"You can call me Daredevil."_

Elektra smiled.

No, she was not going to end this series. Instead, she is going to take it into a different direction. Erynys shall continue her adventure, but she will not be alone.

Orestez was right. Sometimes, the right person it's someone you expect the least.

If there's anyone who truly has no fear, then it's Matt Murdock, that blind lawyer from Hell's Kitchen.

He has the guts to do what is right against all odds.

And most importantly, he has the guts to love her.

After all, he was the son of "the Devil" who grew up in Hell's Kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> This is also based on 2 prompts I got on Tumblr: 1) “Wait a minute. Are you jealous?” and 2) “You lied to me.”
> 
> The fic is very loosely based on Jane Austen's novel "Pride and Prejudice", particularly on the clashes between Matt Murdock and Elektra Natchios. It also borrows some elements from "Bridge Jone's Diary", which is also based on Austen's novel. For instance, Elektra wrote novels based on her mind and soul while Bridge Jones kept a personal diary about her love life. Elektra couldn't decide whether to base her new character on Matt Murdock or Frank Castle is similar to Bridge Jone couldn't decide whether Mark or Daniel is the right man. By the first impression, Daniel Cleaver/Frank Castle seemed to be the right choice while Mark Darcy/Matt Murdock wasn't. However, Bridge/Elektra would overcome her prejudice against Marc/Matt based on her first impression and developed feelings for him. 
> 
> I hope you will like this fic.
> 
> If you like, shoot me a prompt on Tumblr.


End file.
